Using mobile and fixed devices, such as camera enabled phones, tablets, portable computers, laptops and workstations to disseminate, view and report incident related information to users over a network is useful. Such incident based reporting supports posting of multimedia (content), user and content geolocation, mapping and bi-directional communications (2-way) and can include but is not limited to photos, videos, live video streaming, audio clips, live audio streaming, text based messaging and associated metadata such as latitude, longitude, elevation, floor level, field of view, orientation, bearing, date, time, user details, device, carrier and network information.